Verum : Another Code for Mon Cher
by Cakue-chan
Summary: William Shakespeare menyukai dua, tujuh untuk Edgar Allan Poe, dan sembilan kepada Kim Taehyung. [KookV. Spin-off fanfiksi Verum]


**_Mon Cher_**

 ** _William Shakespeare menyukai dua, tujuh untuk Edgar Allan Poe, dan sembilan kepada Kim Taehyung._**

 ** _Tapi jika kalkulasi semuanya adalah hasil genap yang memiliki dua angka, lantas ingatlah pada hari di mana kau menginjak bulan bernada ganjil setelah dua bumi yang menyatu, maka jawabannya adalah benar._**

 ** _Kau menebak, dan aku tidak akan menyangkal._**

 ** _Sisa-sisa waktu yang berkurang dan tahun bertambah. Katakan halo pada dunia dan berterimakasihlah untuk eksistensi yang nyata._**

 ** _Sayangnya, sederet frasa klise layaknya manekin-manekin yang suka bersolek itu sangat tidak cocok untukmu, sayang._**

 ** _._**

 ** _With love,_**

 ** _Kim Taehyung_**

 ** _._**

 ** _p.s : omong-omong, hari ini Madamae Aubery mengajak kita untuk minum teh bersama di pekarangan belakang rumahnya. Aku akan senang sekali kalau kau berhasil memecahkan surat ini saat tiba di sana, au revoir!_**

 ** _p.s.s : tadi pagi Seokjin-hyung meneleponku, apa yang baru saja kau katakan padanya, dasar bedebah sialan!_**

* * *

 **oooOOOooo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Verum : Another Code for Mon Cher"**

 **Disclaimer :** tokoh bukan punya saya :"D

 **Warning :** ini cerita _flashback_ (dalam bentuk _spin off_ ) sebelum kasus pembunuhan berantai keluarga Kim dimulai/eaaa. Dan _kookv, of course_. Dan saya mendadak kangen sama _verum_ , haha. Sebenernya ini buat ultahnya Jungkook, jadi maaf telat huehuehue QvQ

 **.**

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(To be, or not to be, that is the question;_ William Shakespeare)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

 _Postcard_ itu Jungkook temukan setelah ia bertugas bersama kepolisian Scotland Yard, terselip manis di antara lipatan klip merah yang menjepit surat-surat pribadinya. Hoseok bilang, ia sengaja meletakkan _postcard_ itu di urutan paling atas. Sengaja agar Jungkook melihatnya lebih dulu.

"Jadi, Taehyung datang kemari?"

"Satu jam yang lalu, dan pergi lima menit sebelum kau kembali," jelas Hoseok, menjentikkan puntung rokoknya ke dalam asbak tidak jauh dari nakas berisi berkas tua. "Dia sepertinya terburu-buru, tapi wajahnya berseri-seri."

Satu alis diangkat heran. "Apa maksud _Hyung_ dengarn berseri-seri?"

" _Well, yeah,_ sifatnya yang kekanakkan itu, mungkin? Kau mungkin lebih mengenalnya daripada aku, Jungkook."

"Tidak selalu."

"Astaga, kekasih macam apa kau ini," ringis Hoseok, "dasar tidak punya hati."

"Nah, lihat siapa di sini yang berbicara." Jungkook nyengir, kesannya meremehkan dan begitu menyebalkan. Ia membalik _postcard_ di tangannya berulang kali; sesekali latar polos tulisan Taehyung yang dilihatnya, lalu berganti dengan potret menara _eiffel_ dan kerlap-kerlip lampunya yang cantik.

Hoseok mendengus, namun tidak berkomentar lebih jauh.

Ia juga tidak bertanya bagaimana isi dari _postcard_ yang diberikan Taehyung untuknya.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Jungkook tidak suka berspekulasi, tetapi ia suka mendengar Taehyung ketika menganalisis.

Di matanya, Kim Taehyung adalah teka-teki itu sendiri. Morse dalam hidupnya, enigma untuk napasnya, dan bilangan biner bagi pikirannya. Kau tidak akan bisa menebak pemuda itu secara main-main jika tidak ingin dipermainkan dengan sebaliknya.

Maka, ketika hari itu Jungkook mendapatkan _postcard_ beserta kode kesekian dari seorang Kim Taehyung, ia tidak akan terkejut. Meski isinya terkesan remeh, meski maksudnya begitu sepele, meski Jungkook sendiri tak mengerti mengapa Taehyung senang sekali mempermainkan peta-peta kecil dalam benaknya.

Akan tetapi, Jungkoook tak pernah mengeluh. Ia biarkan saja maksud teka-teki Kim Taehyung tetap menjadi suatu misteri kecil baginya.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Taehyung protes kalau Madame Aubery mulai mengomentari tubuhnya yang kurus kerempeng, _seperti mayat hidup saja—_ tambah wanita empat puluh tahun itu. Katanya, sesekali ia harus makan banyak yang dipenuhi camilan-camilan tengah malam. Katanya, daging panggang ditambah keju leleh perpaduan yang cocok saat hari _thanksgiving_ nanti. Katanya, energi seorang detektif itu harus terisi penuh setiap saat. Dan Jungkook hanya mengiyakan, berkata kalau sarannya patut dipatuhi. Taehyung melotot gemas ke arahnya, walau mimik dusta dan senyum lebarnya seakan memberi persutujuan untuk segala saran yang telah disebutkan Madame Aubery.

"Pantas saja Seokjin-hyung meneleponmu," timpal Jungkook, agak ketus. Sengaja menarik pipi kiri Taehyung dengan keras. "Lingkar di bawah matamu benar-benar parah, Kim Taehyung. Selesaikan imsomnia bodohmu itu dan berhentilah mencari kasus yang sebenarnya tidak ada."

"Itu sakit, dasar bodoh!" Taehyung menepis tangan Jungkook kasar. Melirik sejenak ke arah pintu belakang dapur hanya untuk memastikan wanita berpakaian nyentrik yang dipanggilnya Madame Aubery itu tidak muncul dari sana. Dan akan lebih bagus lagi kalau wanita itu tidak membawa setumpuk pai apel yang harus dihabiskan; _olehnya,_ bukan oleh Jungkook. Sialan.

"Kalau kau begini terus, aku minta Yoongi-hyung saja untuk mencampurkan obat tidur di—"

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti, oke?" Taehyung mendengus jengah. "Coba saja kalau saat ini terjadi kasus besar, kau pasti tidak akan protes."

"Itu," sela Jungkook, "akan menjadi lain soal."

" _Meh_."

Jungkook mendesah pelan. "Dan terimakasih atas ucapannya." Ketika Taehyung meliriknya jail dan menarik senyum diam-diam, Jungkook lantas mengeluarkan _postcard_ kiriman Taehyung dan menempelkannya pelan di kening pemuda itu. "Benar-benar Tuan Detektif sekali, _Ma Cherie._ "

Taehyung tergelak. "Jadi, berhasil menebaknya?"

"Menurutmu?"

Senyum Taehyung merekah. "Jelaskan."

 _Dear,_ ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

"Dua sastrawan yang kau tulis, termasuk namamu sendiri, semuanya mengarah ke angka dua puluh." Polisi muda itu memulai. "William Shakespeare terdiri dari delapan belas huruf, ditambah dua menjadi dua puluh. Edgar Allan Poe tiga belas huruf, dan sebelas huruf dari nama Kim Taehyung. Angka-angka itu ditambahkan dengan sisa yang kau tulis sehingga menghasilkan jumlah dua puluh. Kalkulasi akhirnya adalah, angka genap yang terdiri dari dua angka. _Dua dan kosong,_ yaitu dua puluh—umurku dalam detik ini."

Taehyung bersiul kecil.

"Lalu, kalimat _menginjak bulan bernada ganjil setelah dua bumi yang menyatu_ ; memiliki arti bulan ke sembilan. _Bernada ganjil_ , sembilan adalah ganjil. _Setelah dua bumi yang menyatu_ , artinya delapan. Karena angka delapan terbentuk dari dua lingkaran yang disatukan. Bulan setelah Agustus adalah September. Yang berarti pada kalimat; _ingatlah pada hari di mana kau menginjak bulan;_ yaitu hari di mana aku dilahirkan."

 _See?_ Kekasihnya ini memang brilian sekali. Seharusnya Jungkook bangga akan hal itu.

" _Sisa-sisa waktu yang berkurang dan tahun bertambah_ ; tahunku memang bertambah menjadi dua puluh, tapi umurku sebenarnya berkurang _._ Itulah bagaimana hidup berjalan. Dan _katakan halo pada dunia dan berterimakasihlah untuk eksistensi yang nyata;_ kau berterima kasih karena aku dilahirkan ke dunia ini? Terus terang saja, itu manis sekali, Tae."

Bola mata Taehyung melebar, sebelum kemudian Jungkook mengaduh keras begitu ulu hatinya mendapat pukulan telak.

"Baiklah, yang tadi itu sakit," keluh Jungkook, "dan kau manis kalau cemburu Tae—argh! Hentikan! Jangan seenaknya menginjak kakiku."

"Jaga bicaramu, Jeon. Cemburu tidak ada dalam kamusku."

"Kau yakin?" Bibirnya mengulas seringai licik. "Kalau begitu, dengarkan ini baik-baik." Ia menarik napas panjang. "Kalimat _sederet frasa klise layaknya manekin-manekin yang suka bersolek;_ mengarah pada gadis-gadis kepolisian di kantorku. Di waktu kerja, mereka memang tidak bersolek. Tapi pada malam hari, perubahannya terjadi begitu besar. Dan mereka memang senang bersolek. Cantik sekali, bukan?"

"Aku akan menginap di tempat Hoseok-hyung sekarang."

Sorot mata Jungkook menajam. "Itu tidak lucu."

"Dan aku tidak bercanda."

"Oke, aku mengerti." Kedua tangan diangkat pasrah. "Dasar monyet licik."

"Tapi kau menyukainya, _Mon Cher._ "

"Itu karena aku memang _mencintaimu_ , _Ma Cherie._ " Jungkook menunduk kecil, hanya untuk meninggalkan satu kecupan manis di pipi kanan Taehyung. "Dan terima kasih atas ucapannya. Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu, Taehyung."

"Ya Tuhan, manja sekali _sherif_ menyebalkan ini," tukas Taehyung, lalu tertawa renyah. " _Well,_ selamat ulang tahun, Jeon Jungkook. Terimakasih karena telah lahir di dunia ini dan bertemu denganku."

Jungkook terbatuk kecil. "Malam ini. Di kamarku. Permainan ranjang."

"Enyah dariku."

 **.**

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 **A/N :** awawawaw, makasih udah baca yaa~ XD


End file.
